The present invention concerns an apparatus for the simultaneous transmission of torque and axially securing two torque carrying components and the invention further concerns a procedure for the connection of two torque carrying components with this apparatus.
In the following, in connection with the FIGS. 1 to 3, known arrangements for the transmission of torque between two torque carrying components is explained and described.
For example, in FIG. 1, a torque transmission occurs between an internal gear 1 and a come-along part 2 in the form of a cylinder of a multi-plate clutch (not described in further detail), whereby, in the cylinder in a known way, a piston 3 is placed in an axially movable manner, which piston, in regard to the cylinder, is sealed by a ring seal 4. To accomplish the torque transmission the back of the cylinder and the internal gear are welded together at their respective contiguous surfaces 1xe2x80x2 and 2xe2x80x2. A disadvantage of such a design is to be found, in that the internal gear 1 and the cylinder are compelled to rotate together and no tangential, radial or axial play adjustments are possible.
FIG. 2 shows a known arrangement for the transmission of torque, between an internal gear 1 and a come-along part 2, wherein in the internal gear 1 on that side proximal to the come-along part 2, a toothed crown 6 is placed, into the teeth of which the complementary teeth 7 of the come-along part 2 axially engage. In the axial direction the come-along part 2 is secured by a ring spring 8 as shown in the presentation of FIG. 2. The problem with this arrangement is especially to be found in that for each internal gear 1 a separate milling operation must be carried out to produce the said crown teeth 6. It is obvious, that such a manufacturing step for internal gears is extremely costly. Beyond that, an additional component in the form of a ring spring 8 is necessary, whereby the manufacturing costs for the apparatus become even more expensive. This construction, however, does permit, in the desired manner, certain tangential, radial and axial play adjustments.
FIG. 3 presents still another means of transmission of torque, in which in the come-along part 2, a crown toothing 10 is supplied, into which the crown toothing 12 meshes, wherein crown toothing 12 is to be found on a radial flange 14 which projects over the internal gear 1. Even this solution to the problem is obviously expensive and costly, because, first in the come-along part 2, in a separate operation, a stamped out crown toothing 10 must be made, and second in the internal gear 1, the crown toothing 12 must be made by a separate milling operation. Besides this, also an additional component for the axial securement, again in the form of a ring spring 8 is necessary.
The purpose of the invention is to create an apparatus for simultaneous torque transmission and axial securement of two torque conducting components, which enable a relative simple connection of the two components and allow a tangential, radial and axial play compensation. Beyond this, the invention creates a procedure for the connection of two torque conducting components with the said apparatus.
The purpose of the invention is achieved by an apparatus for simultaneous torque transmission and axial securement of two torque conducting components employing the features of patent claim 1 and by a procedure having the features of patent claim 7.
The essential advantage of the invention is to be found therein, in that a connection between two components is achievable in a particularly simple way, on the end face of the first component a toothing of a second component is axially placed, an invented component, which exhibits the form of a segmental ring is axially placed against the toothing of the second component, in such a manner, that respectively, a projection of the component engages in an opening between two teeth of the second component and lies on the end face of the first component, and that finally the projection which engages into the opening is fastened to the first component.
In this way, between the first and the second component a tangential play, a radial play and an axial play are assured, and, at the same time, it is avoided that an the first component an expensive crown toothing is necessary. The said compensation in tangential, radial and axial directions is achieved advantageously simultaneously with the axial securement between the two components of the invented apparatus. Advantageously, the invented component can be made by a simple stamping and forming operation.
In accord with a further advantage of the invention, also the second component can be produced having its toothing also made by means of a stamping operation.
The component connection can, advantageously, be produced with a small radial space demand, since no ring spring mounting is necessary.